Cold
by KrystalBlueEyes
Summary: Izzy may seem immoral, but that's just because she is. Don't blame her. Her life already went to Hell; she's just embracing her natural tendencies after all. A/B


**Another story that's been on my computer for a while. It's pretty obvious that this was inspired by Queen of the Damned, more so the movie than the book. I find this story fun to write so it should be updated quite a bit. The next chapter for Never the Same should be out this week, given school doesn't attempt to tether my life to books and paper.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any Queen of the Damned references. If I owned Twilight... I would be off in an exotic car driving at irresponsible speeds, not posting on this site. The band name _Blood_ is used, I don't own that one either. **

Screaming and cheering.

Declarations of love to someone they didn't know.

Of love for a killer.

A rather cold, dead, killer.

And they _knew_.

Well, they didn't truly know, but her image was that of a vampire. The type that would spontaneously combust in sunlight, not fond of garlic, prone to hissing at crosses type of vampire of course. Izzy might not have much to live for anymore, but she wasn't stupid and she had had run-ins with the Vulturi. She knew she was hiding the truth in plain sight and she loved it. Humans, her food, were out there, screaming for her, asking for her to bite them, to notice them, to give them some of her oh-so important attention.

She smirked, a cocky, cold smirk. She never missed a chance to laugh at the irony of the situation. It was like a modern cult, worshipping her like she was a bloodthirsty god. She was blood thirsty, yes, but she was anything but a god. No, she, like others like her, might as well have been demons. If you're religious, that is. Izzy wasn't. Faith left her a little before her humanity had.

She finally made her way to the stage. She strode confidently, arrogantly as she looked down at the humans who were still harming their vocal cords in cries for her attention. She was dazzling of course, even when her smirk was anything but nice. They needed her attention, begged for it. One of them might be lucky tonight; they'd get her full attention. Then again, it might not be lucky for long. Izzy's eyes searched the crowd for the (un)lucky individual. They locked onto a raven haired girl, probably in her late teens. She was stunning and her blue eyes seemed to stand out even more against her dark hair and pale face. The girl was giving Izzy an interesting look and Izzy smirked more. She knew why Edward used her as a distraction now. The ones that were hard to read were always fun.

She tore her eyes away, grabbed the microphone, and began singing to her crowd of excited humans. She could smell their blood, their drugs, and their excitement. Oh how she loved this. This distraction from her hate, from her loathing.

Isabella Swan had become quite the monster. The monster Edward never wanted her to be. The monster the Cullens refused to be. She was the monster fate had made her.

* * *

"Isabella, are you really a vampire?"

"Can you give us a demonstration?"

"How do you feel about your debut?"

"Won't the other vampires be angry?"

Izzy smirked as questions were fired at her as she sat in a press conference that her manager had set up.

"Hmm, yes, I could give you a _private_ demonstration if you'd like, my debut was predictable so I don't feel much, and I'm not sure, but I'm sure this will be amusing whether they're angry or not." She answered their questions as she sat leisurely in her seat; cold crimson eyes sparkling with amusement.

"What influences your music?" One of the many reporters asked. They were all trying to talk over each other, but this one actually asked a decent question.

"Blood, death, and rock." My drummer, Kelly, answered. Her head was resting on her chin. Her black dyed black hair was in a sloppy, rocker type up do. She tried to make it seem like she was bored, but her eyes sparked with excitement. This was our first real taste of fame after all. She sat on my left. Michael, the lead guitar was to my right. He did nothing to hide his happiness. His brown hair swept across the upper part of his face and his hazel eyes shown with giddiness. He was tall and almost lanky, but he was filling out nicely. He was already a chick magnet so I couldn't wait to see how he'd be handling things in the next few years. Beside him was our rhythm guitarist Alex. He had a cocky smirk much like me, but, because I knew him rather well, I could faintly see that he was nervous. His black hair was spiked and he had darker skin, almost the color of the Quileute natives, but it was a bit lighter. We made up my band; Blood.

"Are you all vampires or just Izzy?"

"Unfortunately, Izzy is the only one with that privilege." Alex spoke, a hint of bitterness in his voice. Not my fault, I'm the lead singer and a vampire, it was only expected that the attention would fall on me.

"Izzy, what made you start the band?"

I contemplated for a moment. "I was bored, figured being a rock star would fix that."

* * *

"I don't want to go to Alaska." I growled at my manager. Cole was not making life easy for me… Or, rather, death. Whatever.

"It's already planned and sold out."

"**Fine**." I sneered, walking away from him. I could always kill him and hire a new manager… but he was relatively competent and that was a quality that was becoming harder to find. I needed to blow off some steam. Wouldn't want to snap and kill my whole crew.

Doesn't matter, they're all replaceable.

Everything's replaceable if you look hard enough.

Every_one_ is replaceable.

A lesson life taught me early on.

With replaceability comes disposability.

I walked down a deserted side walk with sunglasses and a hat even though it was quite late, or rather early. The sun wouldn't be out for several more hours. The area was poorly lit by a few street lights, most of them weren't working. If I was human then this would be a very idiotic place to be right now. But, unbeknownst to the human male following me, I was the predator, not him. I made a 'wrong turn' down a dark alleyway. I walked further in before turning around and looking at him, making my face a façade of shock and fear.

His eyes lit up at my expression and our proximity. I backed away from him until my back hit the end of the dirty alley, my back against the cool bricks. I was colder. He pressed himself against me and I could feel his warm, humid breath on my skin. "You can scream if you'd like, no one will hear you. No one will help you hear," he offered in an almost soothing tone despite his words.

"No one will hear us?" I questioned softly, my voice wavering. To this he shook his head. "Good," I sunk my teeth into his neck reviling in his draining life force. Unanswered screams tore through the night and a monster in the guise of beauty left the scene unhindered.

**Love it? Hate it? Want me to throw my laptop out a window? Let me know, reviews are appreciated and they make me smile.**

**Also, how'd everyone like Breaking Dawn Part II? Pretty much the only movie from the series I ever really wanted to see aside from the fight scene in Eclipse. Thank you to the people in film production who actually managed to put action into that movie. Anyone else prefer the movie over the book a little bit?**


End file.
